Let her go
by Leelou67
Summary: Sam et Dean sont sur les traces d'une nouvelle ennemie. Elle à volé quelque chose de si précieux à leur yeux qu'ils sont près à tout pour la récupérer. L'un parce qu'elle lui est chère, l'autre parce qu'il ressent toujours ce besoin inexplicable de se racheter. "Venez donc, très chers Winchester... Je vous attends."
_**Bonjour, ceci est ma première fic sur Supernatural, et je tiens à préciser que lorsque que je l'ai écrite, je n'avais pas encore regardé les épisodes. Je tenais mes informations de Litany Riddle et Prolixius 5, mais j'ai ensuite procédé à quelques retouches en fonction de ce que j'ai appris en regardant les épisodes.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Le soleil descendait doucement à l'horizon. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce spectacle lui aurait été plus ou moins plaisant à regarder. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait qu'ils allaient venir. Evidemment, elle aurait préféré éviter tout cela, mais à présent, il n'y avait plus d'autre solution possible. Mais elle n'en avait plus grand-chose à faire, désormais. Tout allait se terminer, et elle allait enfin gagner. Cela fait plus de sept mois qu'elle les fuit. Mais à présent, elle était prête à les éliminer. De toutes manières, leur disparition ne représenterait pas une immense perte dans cet Univers. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qu'elle admirait chez eux. Chacun était prêt à se sacrifier pour l'autre. Ah, les humains et leurs sentiments… Après tout, ils devraient s'estimer chanceux; en les éliminant, elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin à tout cela. Finis, les pactes et les engagements dangereux. Elle allait enfin les tuer sans aucun scrupule.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent derrières les collines qui faisaient face à l'impressionnante forteresse abandonnée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout ne se jouait qu'à quelques minutes près. Elle entendit un bruit qui lui parut assez familier. Un grondement de moteur. Et pas n'importe lequel. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Le bruit distinct d'une portière se refermant parvint à ses oreilles. C'était bel et bien eux. Quels idiots, tout de même… Venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup de la sorte. Ils étaient vraiment prêts à tout pour réparer le mal qu'elle avait commis. En particulier le plus jeune. C'est pourquoi elle décida d'éliminer en premier l'aîné, afin de le voir souffrir encore plus. Simplement ce plaisir et cette satisfaction que cela lui procure de torturer les humains. Elle aimait ça. Et elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce pourquoi les deux frères s'étaient mis en quête de la retrouver. Encore une question de torture, et de vengeance, évidemment. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était comme ça, et cela lui plaisait. De répandre la terreur sur Terre, de jouer de très mauvais tours aux personnes faibles.

Elle entendit la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ils s'étaient finalement décidés à entrer. Elle était au deuxième étage, et il leur faudrait encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de la rejoindre. Elle décida donc de consacrer ce laps de temps à réfléchir à une façon de les éliminer, et passant tout d'abord par la case « torture ». Elle avait déjà utilisé presque tous les moyens possibles, et le choix était restreint. Elle opta cependant pour la seconde option, qui était d'agir sur le moment. Etre imprévisible, il n'y a vraiment rien de mieux pour affronter des ennemis qui s'y connaissent en êtres comme elle. Elle attendit. Une minute passa. Puis deux. Et des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. A en juger par le bruit, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Donc, l'un des deux a dû se dégonfler au dernier moment. Génial. Elle serait obligée de sortir de cet endroit, ce dont elle n'avait aucune envie. Du moins, pour l'instant. Une fois les deux hommes morts, elle serait bien obligée d'aller torturer quelqu'un d'autre, au risque de s'ennuyer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Et il apparut devant elle, une arme à la main. Mais pas n'importe quelle arme ridicule qu'il dissimulait dans le coffre de sa voiture, ça, non. C'était LE couteau. Celui qui remettait sa vie en jeu. Quant à l'homme, il lui lançait un de ces regards… Le monde aurait pu s'effondrer autour de lui, il n'aurait même pas bronché. Ses yeux verts la fixait froidement, ce qui lui était totalement égal. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il ne l'effrayait pas malgré ses allures de chasseurs, de tueur de démons, et autres titres aussi inutiles qu'inintéressants. Alors qu'il s'avança vers elle, elle s'installa dans un des fauteuils à sa portée. Elle le regarda longuement, d'un air totalement indifférent, et finit par soupirer d'ennui. Il ne disait rien, et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Avait-il encore un de ces plans stupides derrière la tête, ou était-il venu comme ça, sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il risquait ? Il ne se trouvait à présent qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Certes, il avait du cran. Mais de là à venir seul ? Evidemment, quelqu'un devait attendre une sorte d'alerte, ou de signal, pour surgir brusquement et jouer les héros. C'était tout à fait probable, le connaissant. Elle finit par se relever, et croisa ses bras en tapant nerveusement le sol de son pied droit. Elle avança à son tour vers lui, et lui dit, d'une voix partagée entre l'impatience et le désir de le tuer ;

-Bon, tu m'as finalement trouvée. Que comptes-tu faire, à présent ? Et où sont tes renforts, brave petit soldat ? Oh, c'est vrai. Tu n'as aucun ami, à part ton frère. Et encore, après ce que tu as fait, je doute qu'il ne t'adresse encore la parole, très cher Dean Winchester…

Par simple prudence, elle laissa glisser le long de sa manche une longue lame qu'elle avait dissimulée en cas d'un quelconque problème. Du genre, que l'homme se tenant devant elle se montrerai un peu plus puissant qu'elle ne l'avait estimé. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'allait pas faire long feu. Comme sa mère. Elle essaya d'imaginer cette scène, ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire. Elle aurait aimé être là, à ce moment. Lorsque leur maison d'enfance s'est enflammée sous leurs yeux horrifiés. Mais elle se concentra sur lui et chassa tout le reste. Le visage de Dean s'était durci. Il s'en était voulu, de n'avoir pas agi. Et il n'avait pas mis son frère au courant de cette escapade, car il voulait régler cette affaire tout seul, comme un grand. Du Winchester tout craché, évidemment. « La famille avant tout. Il faut protéger les siens » et bla, et bla, et bla. Toujours les mêmes conneries à longueur de journée.

Elle eut un moment de distraction, et il leva le couteau dans sa direction. Elle se montra cependant plus rapide que lui, et son arme alla se loger dans l'épaule de l'homme. Il retomba à genoux devant elle et laissant tomber son seul moyen de se défendre. Elle manipulait cette lame avec aisance, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Il s'en rendait bien compte. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une ombre se déplacer le long des murs ouest de la pièce. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas la personne à qui il pensait. Mais c'était le cas. Et elle s'en aperçut rapidement. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de la troisième personne se trouvant dans la même pièce qu'eux, tout en recevant à nouveau un regard haineux de la part de Dean, mais elle haussa les épaules. D'un simple mouvement du poignet, elle enferma le nouvel arrivant dans une sorte de cage impossible à détruire.

-Tiens tiens, mais regardez qui viens sauver la mise de ce pauvre Dean…

Elle empoigna l'homme blessé et le traîna jusqu'à la cage, et narguant son prisonnier.

-Sam… Cela faisait longtemps, dis-moi… Sept mois et quatre jours, pour être exact. Le jour où je me suis appropriée du corps de cette pauvre jeune fille sans défense… Quel était son nom, déjà ? Jessica, si je ne m'abuse. Et pour couronner le tout, vous sortiez ensemble. Si c'est pas adorable, tout ça… Mais tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais à quel point je raffole de détruire le bonheur des autres pour satisfaire le mien.

Sam frappa rageusement contre les parois de la cage qui le retenaient prisonnier, en vain.

-Le plus drôle, dans tout ça, c'est que ton frère en est en partie responsable, tu te rappelles ? J'ai pris possession du corps de Jessica devant lui, et il n'a rien, absolument rien fait pour m'en empêcher…

...

 _Par ce doux matin de printemps, elle marchait lentement le long du canal, en songeant à la fête organisée pour le lendemain. Pour l'anniversaire de Sam. Elle et son frère avaient encore quelques trucs à préparer et il s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez lui. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle frappa distinctement à la porte, qui ne s'ouvrit qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard._

 _-Salut, Dean. Je suis pas en retard, dis-moi ?_

 _-Non, c'est bon, Jess, Sam est parti il y a un bon quart d'heure, et il ne rentre que dans deux heures. Allez, entre, faudrait pas que le voisin d'en face te voit, au risque qu'il n'aille raconter à mon frère ce qu'il se passe..._

 _Elle ne se fit pas prier et elle ôta sa veste une fois à l'intérieur. Il la laissa s'installer et repartit en direction de la cuisine._

 _-Jessica, tu préfères un coca ou une bière ?_

 _Il n'obtient aucune réponse._

 _-Bon, ok, je prends les deux, reprit-il._

 _Il sortit deux bouteilles du frigo et retourna dans le salon, où elle l'attendait. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Une jeune femme la retenait par la gorge, un sourire malsain aux lèvres._

 _-Qui êtes-vous, dit-il en lâchant les boissons et un attrapant le flingue accroché à sa ceinture._

 _-Allons, tu n'en as aucune idée ? Peut-être que le petit jouet que tu caches dans ta poche te le dira… (Dean songea à son détecteur d'êtres surnaturels, mais il se doutait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin). Mais comme tu es long à le détente, je préfère te le dire moi-même; je suis Aarwen, et vous êtes tous les deux dans de beaux draps… A moins, bien sûr, que nous ne trouvions un quelconque arrangement._

 _Jessica tenta de se libérer de son étreinte, en vain. Aarwen le retenait avec une force étonnante de sa main gauche. De son autre main, elle fit apparaitre, dans un nuage de fumée, une image assez nette, représentant un homme qui était familier aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce._

 _-Sammy… Vous n'avez pas intérêt à toucher à ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux._

 _-C'est à toi de voir, Dean. Tu vois, cet homme, qui le suit ? A tout moment, je peux lui ordonner de lui sauter à la gorge et de l'éventrer en public._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

 _-C'est très simple j'ai besoin d'un corps à posséder. Oui, je suis effectivement un démon. Celui-ci ne me convient plus, figure-toi. Alors, à toi de choisir: ou tu me laisses m'approprier cette fabuleuse jeune femme, et tu sauves la vie de ton frère. Dans le cas contraire, il en paiera les conséquences. Alors, que décides-tu ?_

 _Jessica ferma les yeux et secoua faiblement la tête. Et avant que Dean n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, l'autre s'exclama ;_

 _-Bien, j'en conclus que la vie de ton frère est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux, cher Winchester… C'était assez évident, je crois. En revanche, je te souhaite bon courage pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, lorsqu'il rentrera…_

 _..._

-J'imagine que tu es en colère après lui, mais je peux me venger à ta place, Sam… Il l'a bien mérité, non ? Je sais pas, je pourrais commencer par… Lui lacérer le visage, c'est bien, ça, non ? Puis, je pourrais lui briser chacun des os de sa main gauche. Et une fois terminé, je pourrais faire la même chose, mais avec l'autre main. Et continuer encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que je me sois lassée et que je décide finalement de l'éliminer. Ah, un autre détail je vais faire tout cela devant toi, comme ça, c'est comme si tu me filais un coup de main. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en penses que tu es complètement cinglée, et diabolique. Mon frère n'avait pas vraiment, le choix, face à une psychopathe de ton genre, Aarwen.

-Aarwen… Cela fait un bon bout de temps que l'on ne m'avait pas appelée ainsi. Et sache que même les proches de Jessica ne connaissent pas mon véritable nom. Bon, j'ai du travail, à présent. Il y a un Winchester dont je dois m'occuper, je crois…

Elle lui tourna le dos, toujours en traînant Dean derrière elle, qui tenait son épaule ensanglantée. Elle s'installa à nouveau dans un fauteuil et attrapa une des armes posées sur la table basse.

-Ah, Dean, je vois dans ton regard que tu as envie de me tuer. Tu voudrais m'arracher le cœur, ou bien l'embrocher au bout de ton arme ridicule. Quel dommage qu'en faisant cela, il y ait à peu près 90% de chances pour que la copine de ton frère y passe aussi. Alors crois-moi, vaut mieux pas essayer. A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment qu'il te haïsse pour le restant de tes jours… Ce qui est dommage, car malgré tes erreurs, il est toujours prêt à te pardonner, parce que tu es son frère.

-Laisse le partir… Et libère Jessica.

-Cause toujours, Dean. Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Mais vu que tu n'as plus trop l'air en forme, je crois que je vais m'en prendre un peu à Sam. Lui, il est plein d'énergie, contrairement à toi. Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. En attendant, je te laisse tranquillement te vider de ton sang.

Elle se releva, le couteau à la main et avança à nouveau vers la cage, l'air menaçant.

-Tu n'es qu'un monstre cruel et sans aucune pitié…

-Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment chaleureux, très cher Sam. Au fait, je comprends pourquoi cette petite humaine avait craqué sur toi. Tu es d'un charme… Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là pour te le dire.

-Va pourrir en Enfer. Et arrête de parler en son nom.

-Sinon quoi ? Que peux-tu faire contre moi ? Me tuer ? Au risque de perdre ta copine ? Tu n'oserais pas, Sam. Tu n'as pas assez de cran pour ça. Mais moi, j'ai tout mon temps pour que tu craques, alors… Figure-toi que j'ai une folle envie de t'entailler la main. Ou peut-être te trancher la gorge… Oui, cela semble une bonne idée… Ensuite, je quitterai ce corps, et Jessica pourra commencer à se lamenter, étant donné qu'elle se rend bien compte de ce qu'elle fait, mais qu'elle ne contrôle aucun de ses muscles. Lorsqu'elle reviendra, elle aura le cœur déchiré, car elle saura. Elle saura qu'elle t'a tué. Elle finira bien par te rejoindre, submergée par les remords. Vous êtes tous pareils, vous les mortels. Puis je prendrai possession d'un nouveau corps. Pourquoi pas celui de ton frère ? Son caractère est pas mal, mais je crois que je suis capable de le rendre meilleur, non? Après tout, rien de plus facile, s'emparer des esprits d'un autre, je l'ai déjà fait… Ce n'est pas bien compliqué…

Elle leva la lame tranchante, la posa contre le cou de Sam et se mit à appuyer légèrement, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit, le sang se mette à couler. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne prononça aucun mot.

-Quel courage… Tu préfères mourir que de voir le corps de ton frère possédé, n'est-ce pas ? J'y vois cependant une pointe de lâcheté. Tu te sens incapable de gérer quelque chose du genre, j'imagine.

La lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chair de l'homme.

-Tu ne dis toujours rien ? Parfait, je déteste lorsque mes victimes hurlent à l'agonie… Et maintenant, il est temps pour toi de dire adieu à la surface de la terre, Sam… C'est terminé pour toi.

Ce qui se passa ensuite était un imprévu total pour Aarwen. Au lieu de lui trancher la gorge, elle se figea et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, mais il était trop tard. Dean s'était redressé, et il se tenait debout devant elle, le couteau bien en main.

-Au revoir, Aarwen.

Il leva l'arme au-dessus de sa tête et l'enfonça dans le ventre de la femme. Tout se déroula si vite. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Elle aurait dû se douter que Dean ne serai pas si facile à avoir. Après sept mois, elle était censée le savoir. Mais c'était terminé, à présent. Elle ferma les yeux, avec la seule satisfaction qu'il y ait peu de chances pour que Jessica ait survécu à ce choc mortel.

Jessica ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir l'arme blanche enfoncé dans sa chair, Dean, debout devant elle, et Sam, bloqué derrière une étrange grille.

-S… Sam… Qu'est-ce… Qu'il se passe…

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Dean avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu dire quelque chose. Celui-ci s'empressa de lui retirer le couteau enfoncé dans son ventre, et le laissa tomber sur le sol. La cage qui retenait Sam s'évapora brusquement. Il se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, puis il prit sa main dans les siennes.

-Hey Jess, c'est moi, c'est Sam…

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il la retira aussitôt, en remarquant que celle-ci était couverte de sang.

-Jessica, ouvre les yeux, allez...

-Sam… Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Dean ?

-Elle allait te tuer, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je la regarde m'enlever mon frère ? T'as déjà suffisamment donné, je crois!

-Était-ce une raison pour la tuer, elle ?

Sam reposa les yeux sur la jeune femme étendue devant lui. Il laissa quelques larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues. Il serra à nouveau sa main. Et il ne put chasser les images qui traversaient son esprit. Il revoyait son frère poignarder la femme qu'il aimait. Il la revoyait prononcer son nom dans un dernier souffle. Et il la voyait s'écrouler dans les bras de Dean. Aarwen avait bel et bien disparu, mais elle avait emporté Jessica avec elle. Elle lui avait pris l'amour de sa vie. A part son frère, il n'avait qu'elle.

-Sam, viens, il faut qu'on y aille. Je vais aller chercher Bobby, il viendra nous aider.

Il tira son frère en arrière. Sam s'apprêta à lâcher la main de Jessica. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose le retenait. Il tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de celle-ci. Et il la vit ouvrir les yeux et prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Puis elle toussa et tenta de se redresser, soutenue par Sam. Elle le regarda à son tour et sourit. Son désir de rester avec lui était plus fort que celui qu'éprouvait Aarwen de priver les gens de leur bonheur. Elle avait réussi, elle y avait cru.

Parce qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir.

FIN


End file.
